


La Caja de Calamidad

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: 1910s, Bullying, Frogs, Ghosts, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: In 1910s South Carolina, a young man who end up creating a cursed music box.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	La Caja de Calamidad

1919

A 19 year old man was walking home

He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, brown mustache and tan skin. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a white shirt, a black business suit and black shoes.

He sees a frog hopping.

A frog let out a cute ribbit.

A frog continued hopping

A hispanic man laughed 

But he hears a voice

"Hey Frog Lover!"

It was the leader

"Did your niece make your outfit for work"

"Si and she's my daughter"

The bullies laughed

"You know what you're not normal"

"Wha?"

"You're just a weird frog lover!"

The bullies laughed at him

A hispanic man bursts to tears

"Frog lover!"


End file.
